Nuclear medicine is a unique specialty wherein radiation is used to acquire images which show the function and anatomy of organs, bones or tissues of the body. The technique of acquiring nuclear medicine images entails first introducing radiopharmaceuticals into the body—either by injection or ingestion. These radiopharmaceuticals are attracted to specific organs, bones or tissues of interest (These exemplary organs, bones, or tissues are also more generally referred to herein using the term “objects”.). Upon arriving at their specified area of interest, the radiopharmaceuticals produce gamma photon emissions which emanate from the body and are then captured by a scintillation crystal. The interaction of the gamma photons with the scintillation crystal produces flashes of light which are referred to as “events.” Events are detected by an array of photo detectors (such as photomultiplier tubes) and their spatial locations or positions are then calculated and stored. In this way, an image of the organ or tissue under study is created from detection of the distribution of the radioisotopes in the body.
One particular nuclear medicine imaging technique is known as positron emission tomography, or PET. PET is used to produce images for diagnosing the biochemistry or physiology of a specific organ, tumor or other metabolically active site. The measurement of tissue concentration using a positron emitting radionuclide is based on coincidence detection of the two gamma photons arising from a positron annihilation. When a positron is annihilated by an electron, two 511 keV gamma photons are simultaneously produced and travel in approximately opposite directions. Gamma photons produced by an annihilation event can be detected by a pair of oppositely disposed radiation detectors capable of producing a signal in response to the interaction of the gamma photons with a scintillation crystal. Annihilation events are typically identified by a time coincidence between the detection of the two 511 keV gamma photons in the two oppositely disposed detectors; i.e., the gamma photon emissions are detected virtually simultaneously by each detector. When two oppositely disposed gamma photons each strike an oppositely disposed detector to produce a time coincidence event, they also identify a line(s)-of-response (LOR) along which the annihilation event has occurred. An example of a PET method and apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,858,847, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
After being sorted into parallel projections, the LOR defined by the coincidence events are used to reconstruct a three-dimensional distribution of the positron-emitting radionuclide within the patient. In two-dimensional PET, each 2D transverse section or “slice” of the radionuclide distribution is reconstructed independently of adjacent sections. In fully three-dimensional PET, the data are sorted into sets of LOR, where each set is parallel to a particular detector angle, and therefore represents a two dimensional parallel projection p(s, φ) of the three dimensional radionuclide distribution within the patient—where “s” corresponds to the distance of the LOR from the center of the detector and “φ” corresponds to the angle of the detector plane with respect to the x axis in (x, y) coordinate space (in other words, φ corresponds to a particular LOR direction).
Coincidence events are integrated or collected for each LOR and stored in a sinogram. In this format, a single fixed point in f(x, y) traces a sinusoid in the sinogram. In each sinogram, there is one row containing the LOR for a particular azimuthal angle φ; each such row corresponds to a one-dimensional parallel projection of the tracer distribution at a different coordinate along the scanner axis. This is shown conceptually in FIG. 1.
An event is registered if both crystals detect an annihilation photon within a coincidence time window τ (e.g., on the order of 4-5 nsec), depending on the timing properties of the scintillator and the field of view (FOV). The FOV is defined as the volume between the detectors; and a pair of detectors is sensitive only to coincidence events occurring in the FOV. Therefore, the need for physical collimation is eliminated and sensitivity is significantly increased. Accurate corrections (for example, attenuation correction) can be made for the self-absorption of photons within the patient so that accurate measurements of tracer concentration can be made.
The number of time coincidences detected per second within a FOV of a detector is the count rate of the detector. The count rate at each of two oppositely disposed detectors, A and B, can be referred to as singles counts or SA and SB, respectively. The time required for a gamma photon to travel from its point of origin to a point of detection is referred to as the time-of-flight (TOF) of the gamma photon. TOF is dependent upon the speed of light c and the distance traveled. A time coincidence or coincidence event is identified if the time difference between the arrivals of signals in a pair of oppositely disposed detectors is within the coincidence time window τ. In conventional PET, the coincidence detection time window τ is wide enough so that an annihilation event occurring anywhere within the object will produce annihilation gamma photons reaching their respective detectors within the coincidence window. Coincidence time windows of 4.5-12 nsec are common for conventional PET, and are largely determined by the time resolution capabilities of the detectors and electronics.
As illustrated in FIG. 2, if an annihilation event occurs at the midpoint of a LOR, the TOF of the gamma photon detected in detector A (TA) is equal to the TOF of the gamma photon detected in detector B (TB) If an annihilation event occurs at a distance Δx from the midpoint of the LOR, the difference between TA and TB is Δt =2Δx/c, where c is the speed of light. If d is the distance between detectors, the TOF difference Δt could take any value from −d/c to +d/c, depending on the location of the annihilation event.
Time-of-flight (TOF) positron emission tomography (PET) (“TOF-PET”) is based on the measurement of the difference Δt between the detection times of the two gamma photons arising from the positron annihilation event. This measurement allows the annihilation event to be localized along the LOR with a resolution of about 75-120 mm FWHM, assuming a time resolution of 500-800 ps (picoseconds). Though less accurate than the spatial resolution of the scanner, this approximate localization is effective in reducing the random coincidence rate and in improving both the stability of the reconstruction and the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), especially when imaging large objects. Thus, in TOF-PET, the “TOF” coordinate, Δt, is stored together with s and φ.
Local tomography refers to the ability to reconstruct an image from truncated or incomplete projection data. Such cases typically arise when the object to be imaged is relatively large, the entire object is not sufficiently measured, and the projection data are truncated due to a small detector size and resulting small field of view (FOV). Here, the truncated projection data is in the radial direction as the small FOV cannot directly detect gamma photons from outside the FOV. In this case, because the distribution of activity extends beyond a region of interest (ROI) that is targeted by the FOV, some of this activity from outside the FOV is received by the detector and represents artifact data. However, in such cases, a small ROI can be sufficiently measured, and the small ROI is able to be exactly reconstructed.
Because TOF-PET data includes Δt information in addition to LOR information, the present inventors have investigated the possibility of truncating data acquisition in the time direction as opposed to the radial direction which would be useful in significantly high count rate acquisitions, such as 82Rb PET imaging scans.